


A night in Zaofu

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal, Breasts, Double Penetration, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Suyin and Opal begin a relationship. First its all about sex but slowly builds to something more.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Opal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. A night in Zaofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin shows Opal a metalbending trick that Toph taught to her.

Suyin carefully knocked on her daughters door. It was midnight at least but Suyin wanted to see her, she had to tell her, to show her. Carefully the door opened revealing Opal’s green eyes.  


“Hey, Is everything okay?” She asked.  


“Yes. I just … wanted to talk to you about something.” Suyin said carefully picking her words.  


Opal opened the door and her and Suyin walked toward the bed. Suyin watched her daughter’s butt as she walked. She was wearing her wingsuit. Suyin loved how tight it was and how you could make out every curve of her body. Opal sat on her bed and motioned for her mom to do the same.  


“So what do you want to talk about?” Opal asked. Suyin looked down before getting the nerve to look at her daughter.  


“When I was about your age my Mom showed me this. When she showed me she was more teaching me, but just because you can’t metal bend doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t experience it too.” Suyin said standing up and holding up a meteorite shard.  


“What is it?”  


Suyin carefully moved bending the metal into a curved U shape. She got close to her daughter. Just a few inches from her face.  


“I’m going to fuck you with this. Just like Toph did for me.” Suyin said inching closer to her Daughter.  


“Wait. What! This is wrong. We shouldn’t-” Opal was cut off by her Mom kissing her. Opal resisted at first but soon give in to her Mom’s tongue. They kissed for a few minutes before Suyin broke off.  


“Let’s get you out of these.” She said pulling on her daughter’s suit.  


“Wait. Why are we doing this?” Opal asked. “Like it's exciting, but your my Mom.”  


“Honey, I want to show you how much I love you.” Suyin said brushing Opal’s black hair over her ear. Opal blushed and stood up. She carefully unzipped the suit and pulled the top down. Her tan skin was flawless and her breasts were bigger than Suyin had expected. They weren't nearly as big as her own but they were still nice. Suyin traced her eye from Opal’s long neck down her collar bone to the tip of her nipple. Suyin pulled Opal over while still sitting on the bed. Her head was perfectly aligned with Opal’s breast. She placed her daughter’s nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Opal let out a soft moan as her Mom’s lips latched on. She squeezed both breasts with her hands as she sucked. She moved back and forth giving both of them attention with her mouth. Opal’s face got redder and redder every time her mom squeezed one of her breasts. When Suyin had finished taking in her daughter’s chest she moved down on her knees and tugged on the wingsuit. The fabric carefully pulled over Opal’s hips and revealed her perfect ass. Suyin gave it a playful smack making Opal blush even more. Suyin inched closer between her legs. Her pussy was hairless and dripping from excitement. She moved her hands up Opal’s thighs and spread her legs. Strands of precum dripped down from her pussy. Suyin looked up into Opal’s green eyes as she buried her mouth in her.  


“Mom!” Opal cried as the metalbender’s tongue found her swollen clit. She sucked on it earning more squeaks and cries from her child. Opal could hardly stand. One of her hands gripped her mom’s grey hair and the other fondled her own breast. Suyin was in heaven. The taste of her daughter covered her face and filled her mouth. She was almost as wet as Opal and she was still in her clothes.  


“I’m gonna cum!” Opal cried out gripping her mom’s head even harder. Suyin moved her hands up to Opal’s ass to make sure she didn’t fall. She moved her tongue faster. Opal let out a shriek as hot liquid covered her mom’s face. She moaned and her knees bent forward. Suyin stopped her from falling and guided her to the bed.  


“Catch your breath honey.” Suyin said rubbing her daughter’s back. “We haven’t even got started.” Suyin stood up and pulled her robes over her head. She through them on the floor and strode over to her daughter.  


Opal was laying on her stomach, her lips were still quivering. She rolled over and saw her mom’s naked body. She had a few wrinkles but her body was almost perfect. She had big breasts and wide hips. Opal couldn’t believe the abs her mom had. Suyin looked at her sexily. Opal reached over and took one of Suyin’s breasts in her mouth. She sucked on it hard making her mother blush. Her hands wrapped around Suyin’s waist and pulled her closer.  


“Are you still going to fuck me with that?” Opal asked motioning to the metal shaped U.  


“Get on your knees and bend over.” Suyin said grinning at her eager daughter.  
Opal got on her knees with her ass in the air.  


“First I have to get this asshole ready.” Suyin said smacking her daughter’s ass. Suyin pulled Opal’s ass cheeks apart and stuck her tongue in. Opal moaned feeling her mother’s tongue poke inside her. Suyin carefully licked as far as she could lubing it with her spit. After a few minutes of ass eating Suyin bent the metal object over to her. The U shape was a bit thick so Suyin made it a little more slender and added ridges and bumps to it. She aligned the two heads of the metal dildo to her daughter’s pussy an asshole.  


“Are you ready Opal?”  


“I’m ready.” Opal said with a quiver of excitement in her voice.  
Suyin carefully moved the object towards her daughter. The metal pushed into her pussy first. Opal moaned filling the ridges start to enter. Soon her asshole felt something too. The metal carefully pushed in slowly.  


“Your doing so good Opal.” Suyin said amazed at her daughter’s body.  
Her anus slowly swallowed the dildo as her pussy did the same. Opal moaned as it went all the way in and her mom began to bend it back out. Suyin rubbed her own clit watching her daughter. Opal now had her face in a pillow with ass still in the air. The metal dildo moved back and forth. Strands of precum covered the dildo and dripped down her daughter’s legs. Suyin made a motion with her hands and the dildo started to move faster. Opal let out a shriek.  


“Mom” She cried.  


“It’s okay i’m right here.” Suyin said laying next to her daughter.  
Opal rolled on to her side facing her mom. The two women held each other, their green eyes locked together.  


“Mom I’m gonna cum.”  


“Cum for me Opal.”  


Opal pulled her mom in burying her face in her chest as her orgasm ripped through her. Suyin held her and rubbed her back as the dildo finally stopped. She metal bent in out and laid it on the bed. Opal looked up from her mom’s breast. Her eyes were watery and her face was red.  


“You did good honey.” Suyin said.  


“I love you mom.”


	2. Opal returns the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal wants to make her mom cum, she just has to catch her at the right time. Pure smut.

Opal couldn’t stop thinking of that night. It came so suddenly and out of nowhere. She still couldn’t believe that her mom had sex with her. Everytime she thought about it she would get wet. She had been masturbating multiple times a day ever since that night. It had been a week since, and it still made her super horny. She had hardly talked to Suyin though. It was a little awkward and her mom was a busy woman. Tonight though was different. Tonight she was going to return the favor.

That night Opal would sneak into the bathroom. Her mother usually bathed at night. It was her little alone time to get away from all of her responsibilities. This is when she would strike. Opal laid on her bed slowly rubbing her fingers around her clit. She thought of her mom and waited.

The steam was rising from the door and Opal could hear the sound of the water filling up the tub. She peeked through the door watching her mom strip. She carefully took off her metal armor and pulled the fabric off. Opal couldn’t believe how fit and curvy her mother was. Her mouth watered looking at her moms abs and perfect tan skin. She bit her lip watching her get into the tub. Her curvy ass and legs stepped into the hot water. She sunk down her breasts barely poking out of the water. She closed her eyes and sighed a relaxing breath.  
Opal carefully opened the door and tiptoed in.  
She had barely made it into the room before Suyin’s eyes opened.  


“Whos there?” She said sternly.  


“Me. Just me.” Opal said sheepishly stepping into her mother’s view. “Care if I join you?”  


bit her lip. “Not at all.”  


Opal blushed and began to remove her clothes. She was wearing green earth kingdom robes with nothing underneath. She pulled them up over her head giving her mom a good show. Her body was like a young mirror of her mom. Her skin was flawless and her tits were perky. Her ass was tight and her pussy was hairless. Suyin hungrily bit her finger looking at her daughter.  


Opal walked over to the tub and stepped inside. It was rather small but Opal didn’t mind. She climbed in, her feet and legs brushing up against her moms.  
Suyin and Opal looked at each other for a moment. Both women admired each others bodies. Their green eyes met and that was all it took. Both of them reached for each other and forced their mouths together. Their tongues intertwined and wrestled for dominance. Last time Opal had completely given in to her mom, but not this time. She pushed back grabbing her moms shoulders and pushing her back down into the tub. Water sloshed out of the tub but neither girls cared. Their wet bodies were up against each other now. Opal’s perky breasts rubbed up against her mother's body. She kissed her mom passionately making Suyin moan into her daughters mouth. Her arms held her mother’s head, her fingers ran through her grey hair. Suyin’s hand reached down and squeezed Opal’s tight ass. Suyin pushed her daughter up so that her breasts were in here face. She sucked on Opal’s nipple, looking up into her eyes. Suyin’s tongue flicked back and forth teasing the young girl’s breast. Opal through her head back enjoying the feeling. She shifted letting her mother continue on the other breast. After more sucking Suyin pulled Opal in for more kissing.  


Their kissing was less about who was in charge now. It would flow back and forth. Their tongues and lips were in sync. The warm water relaxed them and Opal laid against her Mom. Opals hand played with her Moms breast as they kissed. She would squeeze them and pinch the nipple. Suyin would smile between kisses at her daughter. Opals hand soon worked its way down. It went across her moms abs and down between her legs. Her fingers delicately found her mother’s clit and began circling it. She would move her fingers slowly making her mom moan and bite her lip. Her mouth would open when Opal hit the right spot and Opal would kiss her.  


She moved her fingers down more inserting two fingers in and placing her palm against her mother’s clit. Her fingers entered her moms tight folds, her lips gripped her daughter’s fingers. Suyin through her head back and Opal kissed her neck. Opals fingers moved in and out and her palm made little circles on the nub. Suyin let out more moans. Opal kissed her neck more and sucked on her collarbone. Suyin gripped the side of the metal tub and wrapped her other arm around her daughters petite waist. Opal finger fucked her mom while her palm applied pressure to her clit. Her fingers curled up hitting her moms g-spot perfectly. Suyin couldn’t believe Opal was so good at this. Heat was building up inside of her.  


“You like being fingered by your daughter don’t you?” Opal said into her mom’s ear while kissing her cheek. “Tell me how much you like it.”  


Suyin could barely speak. She looked in Opals eyes. “Honey your going to make me cum.”  
Opal pressed her mouth to her moms. Suyin could hardly breath, she moaned into her daughters mouth.  


Opal broke the kiss, her fingers were going faster now. “Tell me what you want.” she said dominantly.  


“I want you to make me cum. I want… fuck … I want my daughter to make me cum.” Suyin said.  


Opal fingers slide back and forth into her moms pussy. The built up more and more. Opal perky breasts rubbed up against her mother’s body. Suyin through her head back. Her walls tightened up around her daughter's fingers. Her arm gripped Opal tightly to her. Her other hand gripped the metal tub so hard she metal bent it.  


“Fuck! Opal!” She said her orgasm pulsating through her body. Opal continued, her fingers barely stopping. She sucked her moms neck holding on to the orgamsing metal bender.  


“Opal stop. I can’t- … breath.”  
Opal didn’t stop. She kissed her mom's neck harder. Her hand moved faster and faster splashing water everywhere.  


“Opal!” Suyin cried out having a second orgasm. Suyin was breathing hard. Her large breasts rising and falling out of the water.  


Opal now satisfied, pulled her slick fingers out of her mother. The bathwater had washed away some of the taste but she still put her fingers in her mouth. Her mother’s pussy tasted amazing. Suyin watched her clean her fingers and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands went into her daughters damp black hair. She could taste herself in her mouth. The two passionately and slowly kissed in incestous bliss for a while. Her mom could still feel the afterglow of her orgasm. They soon both had their eyes closed. Relaxing in the tub, Opal in her mother’s arms. Mother and daughter. Their bodies intertwined.


	3. Opal wants to be more than mother and daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of some heated sex Opal wants to be more.

“Opal you like it when your mother fucks you, don’t you honey?” Suyin said thrusting the strap on in and out of her daughter. 

“Yes.” Opal moaned her ass in the air. Suyin gripped her hips and thrusted harder. The metal dildo went deeper into her tight walls. Opal moaned louder, her black hair bounced back and forth with every thrust from her mom. Her pussy was quivering with pleasure. Heat was building up inside of her. 

“Mom slow down, slow down.” Opal said trying to catch her breath. Suyin reluctantly pulled the dildo out of Opals wet pussy. She wiped sweat off her brow.

“You're not done already?” Suyin said.

“No, I just wanted to look my mom in the eyes when she makes me cum.” Opal said smiling and rolling over. She opened her tan legs and beckoned her mother to come back in. Suyin gave a sultry grin to her daughter.

“Fuck.” Opal moaned as Suyin inserted the head of the strapon back into her pussy.

Suyin thrusted into her wet folds and squeezed her small perky tits with her hands. Opals green eyes locked with her mother’s in incestuous lust for one another. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as their faces got closer. Opal held her mother’s face.

“Make me cum, make me cum mom!” Opal demanded not breaking eye contact. Suyin grinned and picked up the pace, pounding her daughters pussy harder. Their breasts rubbed against one another. Opals legs wrapped around her mom’s waist.

“I’m cumming.” Opal said gripping her mother’s neck. She let out a series of moans as her toes curled. She held onto her mom as her orgasm moved through her. Suyin watched Opals eyes dilate as she cam. Opal held eye contact with her mom for as long as she could before throwing her head back in ecstasy. Suyin kissed her neck and collarbone as Opal calmed down.

Suyin gave her a quick kiss before pulling out of her daughter. Suyin moved her hands unbending the strap on from her waist. She climbed back onto the bed and layed next to her daughter. 

“Mom you are so good at that.” Opal said still catching her breath.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Opal moved over placing her head on her mother’s chest. Her tan breasts acted as a pillow. Suyin wrapped her arm around her daughter.

“Mom can I ask you something?”

“Sure sweetie. What is it?”

“Is this all this is ever going to be?”

“What?” Suyin said a little shocked.

“Well us having sex these past few weeks has been fun but Im kinda getting the feeling we could be more.”

Suyin didn’t say anything for a second. “Your my daughter. What we are doing is already as far as you can get.”

“I mean we could be … romantically a thing.” Opal said looking up at her mom. 

“What about Bolin and your father?”

“They don’t have to know. What we're doing now is already a secret. What’s one more?”

“So you want to be girlfriends? More than mom and daughter?”

“Yes.” Opal said as she kissed her mother’s breasts. She slowly moved down her mother’s abs kissing her body. 

“Okay Opal. We can be more.”

Opal carefully parted her moms labia with her fingers. She looked up at her as she inserted her tongue. Her tongue moved in just the places Suyin liked. Suyin placed a hand on Opals head. 

“Eat out your mom. Your such a dirty daughter. I mean girlfriend?”

Opal rose up from her mom's pussy. “We can still do the dirty talk like we use too. I just want to go on dates or cuddle more. I’m not really sure I just want us to be … more.”

“Okay. Let’s go on a date tomorrow night.” Suyin said, still gripping her daughters hair. “But for now I want your tongue in me.”

Opal grinned and dove her face into her mom's labia. Suyin’s back arched as her daughter found her clit and sucked on it. Her tongue circled it making Suyin almost scream from pleasure.

The feeling of having her daughter eat her out was amazing. And now knowing Opal wanted to be with her even more. Suyin smiled watching Opal enjoy her pussy. Her young eager mouth explored her mother’s experienced body. Soon Opal got into a rhythm, her tongue flicked Su’s clit while three fingers moved in and out of the metal bender. Su’s walls hugged her daughter’s fingers and her clit was throbbing.

“Just like that baby! Just like that! Make mom cum! Make your mamma cum!” Suyin cried bucking her hips on her daughter's hand.

Opal sucked her moms clit passionately as her airbender fingers rapidly moved. Suyin’s ab muscles tightened as hot liquid covered her daughters mouth. Opal eagerly licked up as much as she could. Suyin’s legs wrapped around her daughter’s head stuffing her face into her. Her hips moved grinding her daughters face into her as she orgasmed. 

Opal’s face was covered in her mother's fluids. Once her mom let go of her death grip Opal climbed on top of her. Their mouths met. Suyin greedily tasted herself, licking her daughter’s lips and mouth. Their tongues found each other and danced in incestuous bliss. Their sweaty tan bodies pressed against each other. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they wildly made out. After several minutes the heat died down and they laid holding each other.

“This Friday. Just me and you. We can eat wherever you want.” 

“Is that a date?”

“If you want it to be.” Suyin answered brushing her daughters hair out of her face.

“I love you mom.” Opal said blushing.

“I love you too.” Suyin said pulling her in for another kiss.


	4. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and Suyin go on their first real date

Suyin nervously put on lipstick. Tonight was her and Opal’s first ever date. They had been fucking like rabbits for weeks but it was different now. Butterflies danced in her stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a backless green dress that was held by a metal necklace. The dress was pretty thin and left little to the imagination, this gave her a little more confidence.

“Okay Su, everything will be fine.” she said into the mirror.

Her and Opal had agreed to meet in the garden. There their chef had prepared a special meal. They wanted to go on a date in the city but a mother and daughter couldn’t be seen on a date. Suyin walked out into the courtyard. In the middle of her meteorite collection was a small table and some lanterns. The table was covered in a variety of sushi. Suyin sat down and waited for her daughter. 

Her stomach was cutting flips at this point. She had come about five minutes early but was already worrying that Opal would stand her up. She poured herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves. Soon a figure could be seen walking towards her.

Suyin was breathless. Opal was wearing a black dress that showed her shoulders and more cleavage than she ever had. The dress was short showing off Opal’s long slender legs. Suyin devoured her with her eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Suyin said goggling her daughter.

“Thanks, you do too.” Opal said trying to catch a glimpse of her mom’s nipple through the thin dress.

Opal sat down and her mother poured her a glass of wine. 

“Wow I get to drink?”

“I don’t see why not?” Suyin said, holding her glass up. 

“What do we cheers to?”

“To a new relationship.”

Opal clinked her glass and took a long sip. Suyin’s eyes trailed Opal’s slender neck and exposed collarbone. Opal blushed realizing her mom was looking at her.

After they had eaten they talked for hours. They laughed and had a couple bottles of wine. Their conversations had never been like this. Suyin told Opal of some of her first girlfriends and of all the laws she broke when she was young. Usually Su was more modest in front of her children but now she was telling all of her secrets. Opal didn’t talk as much but enjoyed listening to the mature womans stories. 

After a while they walked through the garden, the full moon lighting their way. They held hands as they walked and talked. Suyin eventually plopped down on the steps of a stone gazebo and Opal sat beside her.

Opal’s hand reached around her mom rubbing her back. Suyin let her hand go to Opal’s exposed thigh. They looked each other in the eye.

“Mom this has been the best night of my life.” Opal said.

Suyin just smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Their mouths eagerly met and their lips locked together. Their kissing was slow and sensual. Suyin held her daughter’s waist pulling her in closer. Their incestuous lust for each other grew as they made out. Opal grabbed her mom’s breast though her dress and squeezed it. Suyin gasped and broke the kiss.

“Honey let’s go to your room. We don’t want to be caught out here.”

Opal smiled and helped her mom up. The two walked through their home, Suyin watched her daughter’s ass as they walked. Soon they were in her room. 

“Go lay down.” Opal said.

Suyin did as she was told and laid on the bed. Opal stood in front of her and unzipped the back of her dress. Opal held her arms out and let it fall to the floor. Suyin couldn’t believe how sexy her daughter was. Her young body was beautiful and flawless. Her perky breast, her toned stomach, her delicious thighs, and her cute tight ass. She gave a twirl letting her mom see all of her. Suyin sat up and unhooked the metal choker holding her dress. She pulled it up over her head. She had larger breasts and wider hips. Opal’s eyes devoured her mom. Suyin had abs and was all around more muscular. This was to be expected from an earthbender. 

Opal walked over to the bed and climbed on top of her mom. Their breasts pressed into each other as they wildly made out. In the garden they had been more sensual but now they were like animals in heat. Their tongues wrestled back and forth for dominance. Suyin squeezed Opal’s ass with her hands. Opal let out a moan and moved her finger’s down between her mother’s legs. Her fingers easily slipped through the wet folds. Suyin moved her hips making her daughter’s fingers go deeper. Suyin moved her hand over to Opal’s clit and played with it. Opal gasped as her mother teased her. The two Beifongs hands pleased each other as they kissed. Their hands knew all the spots each other liked. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other as their orgasm began building. 

“Make your mom cum. Make your mom cum.”

“I’m gonna cum to.” Opal gasped

Their foreheads were pressed against each other. Their finger’s went in and out of each other in rhythm. 

“Aaahhh.” Suyin cried as her pussy walls tightened on her daughter’s fingers. 

Opal bit her lip as her clit sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. The two women held each other as they came. When they started to come down they slowly kissed each other. 

“Mom.” Opal said a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Suyin said pulling her daughter back in.


End file.
